


Clear Intentions

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: At first Angel didn't mean to kiss Riley but now he wants to do it again.





	Clear Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Clear Intentions  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Riley Finn  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 389  
>  **Summary:** At first Angel didn't mean to kiss Riley but now he wants to do it again.  
>  **A/N:** written for emmatheslayer for my [Wild Writing Meme](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/714849.html)

With strength born of desperation Riley managed to push Angel away from him. “What the hell did you do that for?”

If Angel could have blushed he would have done it in that moment. “I don’t know.”

As answers went Angel’s wasn’t a very satisfying one. “What?” 

“Look, I didn’t intend to kiss you.” Angel couldn’t stop staring at Riley’s lips, soft and swollen from his kiss. A deep growl rumbled in his chest. “It just sort of...”

“Happened?” Riley quickly interrupted finishing the vampire’s sentence before he added, “You couldn’t help yourself. Or did you just trip and your tongue accidentally slipped into my mouth? Is that it?”

Angel narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t hear any complaints from you while it was happening. As a matter of fact from the moment I pushed you against the wall you were purring against my lips. Your cock thrusting against mine.”

Riley’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t quite look Angel in the eyes as he murmured, “I did no such thing.”

With one stride Angel closed the distance between them. He used his body to push Riley against the wall and hold him there. “Are you sure?” Angel leaned his head closer. “I can smell the arousal on you, Riley. And I know you want me to kiss you again.”

“I...uh...I...” Riley wanted to deny it. It was his most fervent wish. But the problem was it would have made him a liar. He did want Angel to kiss him again. Over and over again until his knees buckled from the pleasure his lips promised.

A wicked smile began to appear on Angel’s face. “Tell me.”

“I...”

Angel shook his head. “No. You have to tell me.”

A loud sigh escaped Riley before he whispered, “Please.”

“Close enough.” Angel whispered through his smile. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of Riley’s face, leaned in and gently traced Riley’s lips with his tongue. “This time I do intend to kiss you.” It was a warning and a promise all rolled into one.

With a swoosh the breath Riley hadn’t known he was holding left as another whispered _”Please”_ escaped him. It was the only thing he could say. 

A harsh cry of thankful surrender echoed around the room as Angel finally took possession of Riley’s lips once more.


End file.
